Somebody x Nobody
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Sora and Roxas go through life in my series of drabbles. Inspired by my NaruSasu I Always Liked You. Hopefully I can bring this past 100 drabble chapters. If not... I tried. RokuSor
1. Chapter 1

I walked onto the beach and stared at the waves, pretty soon I was sitting on the ground staring as the sun slowly rose. Suddenly a boy walked over and blinked in surprise when he saw me. I looked him over and saw the brown spiky hair and deep ocean blue eyes. Blushing the kid headed over and smiled at me.

"Hey there! I'm Sora what's your name?" He asked plopping down beside me. I blinked mildly curious as to what he wants but I just shrugged it off and smiled kindly at him.

"I'm Roxas." I answered feeling the name on my tongue for the first time. I don't know where I came from or where I'm going but somehow I wound up here. Instantly I looked up at Sora. "What do I look like?" I asked. Sora blinked at me then looked me over.

"You have short spiky blond hair and blue eyes just like mine." He said with a smile and a shrug. I looked down for a moment and tried to think of anything but 'wow do I really have blue eyes just like this gorgeous guy?'

"Thanks."

"Do you have a home around here? I've never seen you before but you look familiar." Sora informed me and looked at the rising sun. Now that he mentions it... he looks familiar too.

"I don't know where I live. We might have met at some point." I murmured then blinked in surprise when Sora crawled on top of me pressing me against the beach. Looking me over he then grinned.

"I doubt it. We're only eight. There's no way we could have met before now." He informed me sounding smart and secure about this. I nodded slowly and sighed.

"Maybe... can you get off of me now?" I asked and watched as Sora blinked hard then blushed scarlet getting up.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure."

I didn't know I was meeting my somebody.


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled at him and tried to think of something to say other than 'welcome to the family.' He's staying with me now, my parents said yes when they saw how sweet and polite he is… I'm starting to believe they love him better than me.

"This is your room?" Roxas asked looking around. I nodded with a grin and put my hand inside my shorts' pockets. Our house is pretty small so we'll be sharing a room until my parents can afford to get a bigger place. Roxas promised to get a job and help earn his keep, my parents gave me pointed looks after this but I ignored them.

"Yeah it is. I guess we'll be sharing a bed. Is that okay with you?" I asked jumping onto it. A twin sized bed may seem pretty small but we are pretty small ourselves. I think we could fit together but we'll be touching otherwise it wouldn't be comfortable.

"It's fine." Roxas nodded and sat down on it. "Why did you guys bother taking me in?" He questioned looking… depressed. With his rock star looks I'd think he'd be able to live wherever he wants, especially if he can carry a tune.

"You don't have a home right? Plus you seem pretty nice." I answered and saw the slight annoyance on his face, it made me smile and take his hand. "I like you, even if I'm no good at showing how much."

At this he blushed and soon we were sharing pajamas getting ready to sleep. Laying beside each other I would never picture Roxas as a nobody. Even if he really is.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll admit. I complete and totally love haters. I GOT A FLAME! wow this isn't even my worst fic. A good one to flame would have been that Cloud and Sephiroth one. This fic isn't all that bad but hey whatever everyone has their opinions right?**

**Anyhow let me dedicate this chapter to my new favorite hater. Granted it'd be a lot better of a flame if you put some cuss words or some better dialogue to be quite honest. **

I smirked over at Sora. It's not like he's actually going to do it. His parents are going to fall for that grin and nod like there's no tomorrow because of the way his eyes will go wide and pretty making sure there is no doubt whatsoever. He'll do it, they believe that with every ounce of their being and it shocks me every time. I mean, once someone's done this to you eight times you'd think they'd finally figure it out.

"Don't worry! It'll only take me ten minutes at the most anyway." The brunette laughed and did a blow off motion with his hands.

"Your not even going to touch it are you..?" I muttered making 'dad' look over at me curiously. I gave him a questioning look making him turn back to his son.

Sure enough... Sora didn't touch his homework that night.

**Short and sweet dedicated to a loser who couldn't even make a good flame. **


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled softly and looked down at the worksheet. Roxas put a lot of effort and time into this. I watched him do it. Three hours of nonstop hard work and studying. I saw the way he bit his lip and then grinned a triumphant smile at the paper. This is one of his best work.

Taking out my worksheet that has nothing written on it except my name, I began to copy. I used every sacred art I knew to get it done as quickly as possible. I've mastered this skill for as long as I can remember, since Riku's never been too good at letting me cheat.

"What do you think your doing?" A voice calmly asked from behind me. Turning around nervously I scratched the back of my head.

"Hey Roxas! Aren't you supposed to be tutoring the poor stupid kids next door?" I asked and slid my paper over his own. The blond nodded and walked forward then snatched his paper and sent me an annoyed look. Huh I guess Roxas can pull off the disappointed parent look...

"If you suck that badly then I guess that means we need to play teacher." He informed me darkly. I had to inform my pants that this isn't a good thing.

When Roxas plays teacher with you it's not fun, it's just wrong. Sitting at my desk I stared at my worksheet in hopeless frustration. He threatened to annoy me all night and keep me up if I don't do this, and so here I am trying not to fall asleep as he attempts to teach me everything he knows.

"I'm going to fail..." I said softly as I looked down at the worksheet. Roxas hit me on the back of the head and glared.

"You're not going to get out of this by giving up. Cheaters never prosper." He informed me looking like the nerd kids like me normally beat up.

Man I wish I wasn't bi-curious.

**LMAO it's been on my mind for a while it's something my best friend said so I guess this is dedicated to her.**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on my bed watching Sora bits lip lightly and glance over at me every other minute. It was ridiculous. If you want to ask me something... nevermind. Just don't.

"Get out of our room and leave me alone. I said simply trying to get into my book. Sora's eyes widened in annoyed as he stood up as though about to stop me but it's a bit hard to stop words. I mean I just _ordered_ him out it's not like I shoved him outside of the room. I'm about to do that though if he keeps looking at me so nervously.

"But Roxas! This is my room too! Don't I get a say too?" He whined looking even more annoying than before. I just shook my head already knowing the question he's been wanting to ask me. I've been doing good here for a while now, he doesn't need to ask me something as stupid as that. I mean, is he nervous I won't like this place or something? It's completely and totally stupid so I don't even want him to bother asking it.

"No. You have no say whatsoever so get out." I stated becoming even more annoyed. Why doesn't he ever take a hint?

"I was just going to ask you if you're going to use the shower tonight. Jeez." Sora sighed and headed out of the room. I blinked hard and then blushed at my own stupidity.

I suck at life... kill me now.


End file.
